BLEEDiNG
by unScathedShinobi
Summary: Sakura is off to France to marry Lord Naruto. However, one fateful night, she falls in love with a mysterious vampire. SasuSaku. *UPDATED*
1. Prologue

**BLEEDiNG**

by: unScathedShinobi

PROLOGUE

Her heart pumped faster after a disturbing sound crashed the silence of the night. The sound made her curious, as she found herself peeping through the glass frame that reflected the bright moon outside. There she saw, amidst the star-filled sky, a strange silhouette that hindered the light of the majestic moonlight.

It is not those of a normal shadow nor is it a phenomenon of the earth. The shadow is a manifestation of a figure not usual to the human eye. It could also be the source of that alarming noise she heard earlier, and there is only one way to find out. So when she gained enough courage, she stood up and gestured to open her glass door. Her hands were trembling as it reached for the knob, afraid of what she would see.

As the door unlocked, an overlooking view of their garden was presented before her. However, there was no sight of any unknown creature that lurks around the garden grounds; nor was there any sight of a mischievous intruder that slithers in the middle of the darkness. Perhaps it was because only a little amount of light was given to her by the moon that she saw nothing but the natural setting of the garden.

The only thing recognizable to her was the obvious structure that resides in the heart of their rose-filled garden – a big circular fountain. At the view of this, a sudden rush of breeze blew at her delicate skin. She felt something weird in the air and her curiosity was lifted even more. She focused her sight to the fountain and unsuspectingly caught a distinct shade that seems to be resting upon the edges of the circular structure. It was something way beyond explanation... way beyond her imagination.

Her whole body was filled with adrenaline and her mind, bombarded with questions. She runs outside to find out what is behind those sounds and shadows. The only thing clear to her now was her craving for the truth; and that truth is lying there, upon the edges of their fountain.

She crept carefully until she found a spot where she could have a perfect view of the strange shadow. With the help of a bush, she was able to hide herself. There, she sat still and silent, only laying her green eyes on her subject and observing it patiently like a lion watching his prey.

After looking closely, she soon realized that the being she is spying on was a man; he was wearing everything in black, even his hair matched his Goth fashion. But despite the dominant eerie color of his attire, he was also drenched in red blood.

Her curiosity grew even more towards that mysterious man _–'how can such a man jump as high as the height of her room?' 'Why was he residing on their fountain?'_ Lastly, _'why is he covered in blood?' _Such issues troubled her mind thus giving birth to new and unanswered questions. She became more anxious to know who that man could be. Is he a criminal? Is he a soldier? Is he dead?

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, yet the mysterious man did nothing. Instead he sat silently on the humble fountain with his hands wrapped around his torso. He appeared dead as he sits on the fountain motionless.

Suddenly, the man fell on the ground. But there was no voice of reaction, no emotion, no resistance. Her eyes widened as she saw what unexpectedly happened to the man. It hit her that moment that the mysterious man was really injured as he was lying on the ground, unconscious... bleeding – his bleeding that seemed to be the cause of this unravelling mystery.

She started to move on impulse, extending her hand and preparing to run for rescue but...

"Sakura!"

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 1: Paris

CHAPTER 1: Paris

The same chirping of birds, the same striking sunlight, the same cool day –everything was the same with that special morning. I still remember clearly how fast it all happened, up until this very time that I have finally made my way here in this magnificent fantasy.

Just like today, everything was out of the ordinary that morning –from the bright sun to the singing birds, to the daytime breeze and yes, to me. As soon as I have risen from my bed, Mother hurriedly offered me breakfast and then instructed me to clean myself. I asked her why she was in such a rush but the only answer I got was: _"We have some important matters to attend to."_

After I have finished bathing I found myself locked inside my room, barely naked, along with many other people whom I do not know. All these strangers have something up their sleeves. When Mother finally signaled her permission, I knew that something was going to take place.

And it happened.

My whole body was raided by people unfamiliar to me. Some of them took care of my hair, others painted my face, some sprayed me fragrances, and the rest decorated me with ornaments.

Mother was the last person to prepare me. She took out a lovely dress from a box and assisted me as I wear it. The dress was a pink French cloth with an intricate design of beads and laces. It was the most beautiful dress that I have worn in my entire life!

I saw a reflection of myself from the mirror in front of me. In a small span of time, I was turned into a different person. Mother rested her hands on my shoulders as we both gazed at the woman in front of us.

"It is time." She said as her eyes began to be filled with tears. "A carriage will be here soon. It will take you to Paris where you shall meet your future husband."

- - - - -

That carriage really came that morning and it took me here in Paris. All throughout our journey, I couldn't help but feel lonely thinking about my family that I left behind. But I knew that marrying someone was the fate of every lady in France, and being one gave me the same destiny.

There is just one problem. I do not know who I am going to marry!

What kind of man would my parents want me to wed? Truly, you can't judge a man with the things he possesses but owning such an extravagant carriage as this, I could say that this man is a rich aristocrat.

'_Is he a minister?' _I wondered.

'_No, ministers are too old. But he could be one of the Prince's royal advisers!' _The other part of my mind argued.

'_Or he could be the Prince himself!' _another thought reacted, _'…or the King!' _

Jumping from one crazy idea to another, that's how my mind processed the situation. I cleared my mind from all its nonsense and thought straight. Really, who could this man be? What does he look like? Does he have a beard or not? Is he tall or short? What is the color of his hair? What is the shade of his eyes?

All these questions made me even more anxious to see the man that I will betroth.

Finally, we arrived.

- - - - - -

The living room was splendid. I looked around the big hall and got stunned at its elaborate designs and engrave of the French architecture. There were also plenty of paintings hanged on the wall. One caught my attention.

It was a painting of two men, one with a dark hair and the other a blonde. The dark haired was sitting on a chair while the blonde was standing and grinning widely, unlike the former who never seemed to do so. Perhaps one of these men is my future husband?

I was hoping it would be...

"My lady, please take a seat," offered the attendant of the house. He had a cover on half of his face and a patch covering his left eye while his right eye was often concealed by his white-grayish hair.

"Thank you!" I accepted his proposal and sat on the red couch while waiting to see the man I will be wed to. Not another minute passed and finally, I was able to see him.

He was the blonde.

"A pleasure to meet you," he greeted.

I replied with a smile.

He then motioned to reach my hand. I submitted and he softly brushed his lips on my skin, "My lady..." And he smiled.

Unfortunately, his ring got entangled with the cloth of my dress. I just smiled and observed him as he squabbled dignifiedly against the cloth and the threads that trapped his ring, try as he might to impress me.

"Wouldn't it help if you remove your ring first?" I suggested. He looked at me—puzzled—then he smiled and followed.

I gave out a gentle giggle.

We had the chance to be introduced with each other while he toured me in his mansion. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, a lord in France. Throughout our walk, he told me comic stories and tried to make me laugh. I have to admit his jokes were hard to laugh at but the way he tries to act as a nobleman made me feel comfortable with him.

From now on, my life would be spent with Naruto. He is a fine gentleman and being with him for the next years of my life made me feel assured that I will have a wonderful life, just as my mother and father hoped to give me.

I am happy here in Paris.

- - - - - -


End file.
